1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical power circuit and more particularly to a circuit for disconnecting a power source upon the detection of a leakage current.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of electrical protective devices have been proposed by the prior art for reducing the possibility of dangerous electrical shocks as well as the possibility of electrical fires. One general class of prior art electrical protective devices is a commonly referred to as a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). A ground fault circuit interrupter disconnects a power source upon the detection of an undesired grounding of a power line, such as by a person inadvertently being connected between the power line and a ground. Other types of types of electrical protective devices include appliance leakage current interrupters (ALCIs), equipment leakage current interrupters (ELCIs) and immersion detection circuit interrupters (IDCIs). Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. classifies electrical protective devices as Leakage Current Protection Devices, in Reference Standard UL943A. The following United States patents are representative of leakage current protection devices of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,927 to Tsuchiya, et al. discloses a current surge, normally associated with the initial application of a nominal A.C. current to an inductive load, for preventing the magnetic core of the inductive load from being driven into saturation. Initially, the current is half wave rectified and amplitude limited. The amplitude limitation insures that the core will not be driven into saturation. A voltage detector connected across the inductive load senses only the counter E.M.F. of a polarity opposite to the polarity of the half wave current. When the sensed voltage reaches a predetermined value, a direct connection is provided between the A.C. supply and the inductive load, bypassing the half wave rectifier and the amplitude limiter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,998 to Baker, et al. discloses a common mode rejection coupler in a power switching system having a variable common mode voltage including a first optical isolator circuit for receiving an input signal and generating in response thereto a first signal which is normally isolated with respect to the common mode voltage. A second optical isolator circuit receives the complement of the input signal and generates a second signal which is also normally isolated with respect to the common mode voltage. The first and second signals are the complement of one another. A comparator receives the first and second signals and generates an output signal which changes state only when the first and second signals complement states. Feedback control circuitry for the comparator is provided for limiting transient changes in one of the first and second signals to prevent the comparator from changing output states when a transient change occurs in one of the first and second signals resulting from a change in the common mode voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,544 to Chang, et al. discloses an optically toggled bidirectional normally-on switch with protection against bilateral voltage and bidirectional current surges by the inclusion of a pair of oppositely poled thyristors. One version uses a large junction-type field-effect transistor in its main path and a pair of smaller junction-type transistors in the subsidiary path. A photodiode array controls the gate voltage on each of the transistors and turns them off when illuminated. A control node in the subsidiary path is connected to the gates of the SCRs so that excess current in this path turns on the appropriately-poled thyristor to provide an additional shunt path for the current.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,463 to Norbeck, et al. discloses a trigger circuit for gating on a semiconductor switch. The power dissipated in the trigger circuit is minimized by employing a constant current source to provide the gate trigger current. This assures adequate triggering regardless of supply voltage variations or switch intrinsic control voltage requirements. Power is saved by supplying only the current required to drive the semiconductor switch on thereby preventing overdrive. With constant d-c gate current, the precise amount of power needed to turn on and close the switch is provided while wasting relatively little energy due to gate intrinsic voltage variations of the switch or to input line voltage variations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,841 to Dumortier, et al. discloses a static power switch circuit having a power switch member. The static power switch has a bidirectional power switch with at least one controlled semiconductor of the thyristor or triac type with power terminals connected to an AC source in series with a load and a circuit for controlling the power switch member having a first control switch whose current path is connected to the gate of the power semiconductor through a full wave rectifier bridge. This switch is connected to a circuit able to generate control energy of the switch in response to an input signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,691 to Bailey, et al. discloses an apparatus for responding to a shorted gate in a gate turnoff thyristor. The gate electrode of which is connected by means of a controllable switch to a control voltage terminal having a negative potential with respect to the cathode potential of the thyristor. The controllable switch is arranged to conduct negative gate current in response to a thyristor turnoff command. A voltage comparing means is coupled to the controllable switch for detecting when the switch is conducting negative gate current of relatively high magnitude. Timing means is active for a predetermined interval following the start of the thyristor turnoff command, and logic means is operative to cause the switch to stop conducting negative gate current if the voltage comparing means detects high gate current at the end of such interval.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,394 to Ibarguengoitia discloses a protective electronic relay of the type which includes a feed source with a one-phase transformer, rectifying bridge, filter condenser and voltage regulator. Pickups are provided where one-phase signals are generated, connected to some diodes, connected to some capacitors and to a zener diode for the purpose of obtaining rectified, filtered and limited signals with a voltage level proportional to the line intensity of the protected motor. A multiple microswitch connected to some resistors permits presetting of the voltage level and nominal triggering intensity of a relay. An R-C network that can be timed in various scales comprised of resistors a capacitor and another multiple microswitch allows adjustment of the triggering time constant and is applied to that voltage level at the non-inverting input of an operational amplifier whose inverting input is at a reference voltage. Upon the non-inverting input of the operational amplifier reaching the reference voltage, due to a symmetric overload, the output of the operational amplifier passes to logic state 1. This sends a positive signal to the gate of a thyristor, driving it into conduction and depolarizing the base of a transistor making it pass from saturation to cut-off. As a result a relay connected to the collector of the transistor is triggered, changing the state of its contacts and causing disconnection of the protected motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,678 to McDonald discloses an improved ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) device requiring manual setting following initial connection to an AC power source or termination of a power source interruption. The improved GFCI device utilizes a controlled switching device which is responsive to a load power signal for allowing the relay contact sets of the GFCI device to be closed only when power is being made available at the output or load terminals. The controlled switching device preferably comprises an opto-isolator or other type of switching device which provides isolation between the GFCI input and output terminals when the relay contact sets are open. The improved GFCI device may be incorporated into portable units, such as plug-in or line cord units, for use with unprotected AC receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,336 to Kato discloses a semiconductor photocoupler composed of a light emitting element and a light receiving element. Wavelength of emitted light changes as a function of exciting current intensity of the light emitting element, and capacitance of the light receiving element changes as a function of wavelength of receiving light and ceases the capacity change as the receiving light disappears. Signals are transmitted in current-light-capacity type transmission with memory action in the light receiving element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,521 to Love discloses an apparatus for protecting electronic circuit elements from hazardous voltages. The apparatus includes a source of electrical energy that produces electrical energy having a predetermined energy level. An electrical load is connected to the electrical energy source and responsively receives electrical energy. A signaling device receives electrical energy from the electrical energy source and produces an overvoltage signal in response to receiving electrical energy greater than the predetermined energy level. A NMOSFET is connected to the electrical load, and controllably regulates the electrical current flowing through the electrical load. A control device receives the overvoltage signal and responsively controls the operation of the NMOSFET.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,445 to Cooke, et al. discloses a fault current protection system for a traction vehicle propulsion system including a synchronous generator having armature and field windings and power conditioning circuitry connecting the generator armature windings to a traction motor employing a normally charged capacitor which, in response to a fault signal resulting from excess current in the generator armature windings, is electrically switched into parallel with the excitation current source connected to the generator field windings so as to discharge through the generator field windings and commutate the excitation current source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,623 to McDonald, et al. discloses a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) line cord plug utilizing an electronically latched relay, rather than a disconnect switch or other type of mechanical latching device, to interrupt the AC load power when a ground fault condition occurs. In order to reduce the size of the relay and minimize the cost and complexity of the GFCI plug, the fixed and movable relay contact structures are mounted directly to the circuit board which carries the remaining components of the GFCI circuit. In a preferred embodiment, the fixed relay contact structures are integral with the plug blades of the GFCI plug. The movable relay contact structures preferably comprise deflectable spring arms which are preloaded when the relay contacts are in the open position in order to control the contact gap, and which are deflected past the point of contact closure when the relay contacts are in the closed position in order to increase the closing force. The principal electrical components of the GFCI plug, including the relay contacts, relay coil and sensing transformer, are mounted on the circuit board in a generally tandem or in-line arrangement in order to minimize the dimensions of the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,563 to Esakoff, et al. discloses an improved plug-in power module for providing a controlled amount of electrical power to one or more remote lighting fixtures or other load. The module is configured to sense a ground fault or other current imbalance at the load and, in response, both to trigger the module's disconnect switch to open and to report the occurrence of such a ground fault to a central location. The power module achieves these important functions without adding unduly to the module's complexity or size.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,647 to Jones discloses an ice and snow melting system including at least one sensor configured for sensing a temperature or moisture associated with an ambient environment and providing a signal indicative thereof. A heater for melting the ice and snow includes a heater wire, a layer of insulation substantially surrounding the heater wire, and a conductive shield substantially surrounding the layer of insulation. A ground fault circuit interrupter is coupled with the shield of the heater. The ground fault circuit interrupter detects a ground fault condition between the heater wire and the conductive shield and provides a signal indicative thereof. An automatic controller is connected to the at least one sensor. The controller includes heater control circuitry receiving each of the sensor signal and the ground fault circuit interrupter signal. The heater control circuitry selectively controls operation of the heater dependent upon the sensor signal and the ground fault circuit interrupter signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,365 to Morris, et al. discloses a combination disconnect switch/motor starter including a disconnect switch trip unit having a microprocessor and at least one removably connectable contactor or other functional module. The functional module is encoded with an identifier, such that the microprocessor can determine the type of functional module and appropriate configuration parameters, such as trip times, for the particular application of the functional module. Power is supplied continuously to the trip unit during motor overload or short circuit conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,265 to Guido, Jr., et al. discloses a trigger circuit for triggering a silicon device having a control terminal, where the silicon device is subject to variations in the intrinsic control requirements. The trigger circuit comprises a source of direct current (DC) supply voltage, and a DC-to-DC current mode Buck converter for converting the supply voltage into an output DC current not subject to undesired variations due to variations in the supply voltage, the Buck converter supplying to the control terminal a minimum current to turn on the silicon device despite the variations in the intrinsic control requirements. The silicon device may comprise a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) with a gate terminal, an anode terminal, and a cathode terminal, and wherein the control terminal is the gate terminal, and wherein the variations in the intrinsic control requirements are variations in the intrinsic gate-to-cathode control current and voltage requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,829 to Haun, et al. discloses a system for producing a simulated ground fault when arcing is present in an electrical circuit. The system includes a sensor which monitors the electrical circuit. An arcing fault detection circuit determines whether an arcing fault is present in response to the sensor and produces a trip signal in response to a determination that an arcing fault is present in the electrical circuit. A ground fault simulator circuit produces a simulated ground fault in response to the trip signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,238 and U.S. Patent Application 20020145838 to Bonilla, et al. disclose a GFCI that has secondary test switch contacts. In case closing of the primary test switch contacts fails to trip the GFCI, subsequent closing of the secondary test switch contacts results in a short circuit between the AC input terminals of the GFCI. The short circuit blows a fuse disposed on the line side of the GFCI. The blowing of the fuse disables the GFCI and/or provides an indication to the user that the GFCI is defective.
U.S. Patent Application 20030202310 to George, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for improving the fault protection of a monitor circuit by coupling an input protection circuit to an output section. The input protection circuit may include a fusible device that limits or removes a fault condition present at an input to the input protection circuit. The fusible device may be, for example, a resettable positive temperature coefficient (“PTC”) device configured to limit the current passing through it to a predetermined level once it reaches a predetermined temperature. A resistive element may be thermally coupled to the PTC device to assist it reaching the predetermined temperature. The monitor circuit may further be configured to generate a sensory signal in response to a fault condition.
U.S. Patent Application 20040037018 to Kim discloses a GFCI mis-wiring detector including a set of input terminals for an AC source, and a set of output terminals for an AC load. The set of output terminals are conductively connected to the set of input terminals. A GFCI circuit has one or more switches that selectively interrupt the connection between the set of input terminals and the set of output terminals when a ground fault occurs. A miss-wiring detection circuit causes the one or more switches of the GFCI circuit to open when the AC source is electrically coupled to the set of output terminals for a first time interval, even if there is no imbalance in the current flow. Additionally, a suppression circuit suppresses operation of the miss-wiring detection circuit when the AC source is electrically coupled to the input terminals for a second time interval. The second time interval is less than the first time interval.
U.S. Patent Application 20040070895 to Gershen, et al. discloses a SCR, which is used to fire a coil. The coil uses the ground conductor and diodes as the return path to fire the coil to interrupt the voltage from the load. A fully shielded cord is used to detect a break in a conductor. An LED indicator in either the plug or the receptacle of the extension cord verifies that protection is available. A test button is provided to test shield continuity and to verify proper circuit operation.
U.S. Patent Application 20040070899 to Gershen, et al. discloses basic detection and interruption components of an Immersion Detection Circuit Interrupter (IDCI), in combination with the line, neutral and shield conductors of an extension or appliance cord provides a new improved type of detector. A Leakage Current Detector Interrupter (LCDI) interrupts current to a load when current leakage is detected between the line or neutral conductors of the cord and the shield conductor. The new improved LCDI detector provides, either singularly or in combination, the following advantages: prevents the LCDI from being reset should the device become inoperative (reset lockout); provides an indication of the integrity of the shield in the extension or appliance cord; tests the integrity of the shield within the extension or appliance cord, in addition to testing the functionality of the LCDI; interrupts current to the load if an electrical connection is detected between the shield and neutral, or the shield and ground, in addition to the existing detection of leakage current from the phase conductor; allows the LCDI to trip during an open neutral condition by utilizing the ground connection as a return wire for the trip coil; and/or provides immersion detection at the receptacle end of the extension cord in addition to protection from leakage faults.
U.S. Patent Application 20040190686 to Tidwell, et al. discloses an apparatus to determine whether or not protection circuitry for a span-powered remote digital subscriber loop unit is properly connected to earth ground by the deliberate assertion and detection of a ground fault from a central office line card location. The span-powered remote unit is augmented to place a controllable conduction path in circuit with the span-powered loop and an earth ground pin. If the earth ground pin has been properly connected to earth ground, applying the conductive path will place a ground fault on the span, which is detected by a ground fault detector within the central office line card. If the ground fault detector does not detect a ground fault in response to the application of the conductive path, the line card forwards a negative ground fault event message to a test center, so that a service technician may be dispatched to the remote unit to correct the problem.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit for disconnecting a power source upon the detection of a leakage current that provides a significant improvement in the electrical art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a circuit for disconnecting a power source upon the detection of a leakage current that incorporates an improved conductive shield for the detection of a leakage current.
Another object of this invention is to provide a circuit for disconnecting a power source upon the detection of a leakage current that is more economical than similar units of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a circuit for disconnecting a power source upon the detection of a leakage current that may be incorporated into existing line cord packages.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.